Le dernier baiser
by Jyanadavega
Summary: L'amour est merveilleux. L'amour est unique. Mais il arrive parfois, souvent même, qu'il se transforme en cauchemar. Recueil de texte tristes/angst. Tous couples. 1) Virgo/Aries UA Label SPPS?


Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi pour fairyfans même si j'ai conscience que j'ai répondu un peu à côté...

Elle a été inspirée par cette musique : watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ahU3yRV-m2Y

Je demande pardon à Cro' pour ne pas avoir eu la patience d'attendre sa correction et je remercie celle que j'ai obligée à faire mes bêtas ^^

* * *

Dehors il fait froid. Dehors il y a la souffrance et la solitude. Ici aussi bien sûr, mais au moins, elle est en sécurité. Alors Aries ne bouge pas, ne bouge plus. Elle reste juste là dans sa chambre sous ses couvertures à regarder la pluie qui coule sur le carreau de sa fenêtre. Les gouttes qui s'écoulent sur la vitre sans jamais s'arrêter.

Sans faire de bruit, elle attend. Elle attend que quelque chose, quelqu'un vienne pour elle, pour la chercher et l'emmener loin, très loin d'ici. Pour que plus jamais elle ne repense au cadavre de Karen et au regard désespéré de Loki. Tout ce qu'elle veut, tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est s'éloigner de ce lieu.

Aries a peur de se souvenir, alors elle a cessé de penser. Son esprit est vide désormais. Elle regarde seulement la fenêtre en quête d'espoir.

Mais le temps passe, et rien n'arrive. Les heures s'écoulent, Aries a faim, Aries a soif. Mais elle ne fait aucun mouvement. Aucun geste. La douleur n'est plus rien. Elle a trop souffert avant. Alors elle peut bien laisser son ventre vide et sa gorge sèche. C'est toujours mieux que les coups de Karen. Toujours plus supportable. Et puis, il faudrait qu'elle aille à la cuisine et ça c'est impossible. C'est là qu'elle a trouvé sa maitresse en sang et Loki qui la regardait sans la voir. Comme fou.

Dehors, il pleut toujours. Les gens passent sans s'arrêter. Ils ne font attention à rien, ne regarde rien de particulier. Ils marchent. Ils n'ont pas consciences que pendant quelques secondes éphémères, le temps d'un battement de cils, ils ont fait partis de sa vie.

Aries voudrait être l'un d'entre eux. Elle sait cependant qu'elle ne l'est pas, qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Alors, patiente, elle continue d'attendre. Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre de toute manière.

L'aiguille tourne, les secondes passent. Parfois le carillon sonne. Une nouvelle heure arrive.

Et soudain, elle est là. Cette silhouette plus lumineuse que les autres. Virgo. Son amie.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'autre jeune femme s'approche d'elle derrière le carreau de la fenêtre. Elle sourit et son sourire est si beau qu'Aries sourit aussi. La voir la rend heureuse. D'un bonheur si grand qu'il la dépasse. Elle sent que son cœur va exploser et pourtant rien ne se passe. Alors elle ouvre la fenêtre pour la rejoindre et elle tombe dans ses bras.

Virgo la serre contre elle et Aries se sent bien, elle sent qu'elle a trouvé sa place et qu'elle ne veut jamais quitté cet endroit. C'est doux et c'est rassurant. C'est bon. Juste bon.

Elle éclate de rire. Un rire doux et cristallin. Alors Virgo l'embrasse et lui dit qu'elle aime. Elle le lui murmure dans l'oreille tout doucement puis elle le crie au reste du monde. Et Aries, oubliant sa timidité, crie aussi. Elle crie son bonheur, elle crie son amour.

Des passants les regardent, elles ne les voient pas. Elles s'aiment. Elles s'aiment tellement fort que c'est douloureux. Pour soulager ce trop-plein d'amour elles s'embrassent. Elles pressent leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. C'est violent. C'est brutal. Sans aucune tendresse. Pourtant elles n'arrêtent pas, parce qu'elles ont en besoin. Besoin de l'une de l'autre.

D'ailleurs Aries est toujours dans les bras de Virgo, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre comme une évidence. Peau contre peau. Aries peut même entendre les battements du cœur de celle qu'elle aime. Et c'est juste comme une évidence d'être ici.

Mais soudain Virgo s'écarte et lui prend les mains. Puis lentement, très lentement, elles commencent à danser. Ce n'est pas rapide, ce n'est pas sensuel. Aries ne sait pas danser et Virgo fait comme elle peut. Il n'y a même pas de musique. Pourtant elles ne s'arrêtent pas. Et elles dansent. Encore. Et encore.

Aries voit Virgo. Seulement Virgo. Ses yeux rencontrent les siens et elle remarque qu'ils sont bleus, bleu comme le ciel ou l'océan. Ils sont beaux aussi. Comme Virgo. Virgo c'est les étoiles et la lune réunies : le plus beau spectacle qui puisse exister en ce monde. Et jamais, jamais elle ne pourra s'en lasser.

Ainsi, elle demande, elle supplie même, qu'elles restent toujours ensembles. Et Virgo promet, elle lui dit que c'est toi et moi pour toujours. Toi et moi, t'entends Aries.

Et Aries l'entend. Elle l'entend très bien même. Elle savoure chaque mot que Virgo prononce comme la plus belle des musiques. Une musique qui la rassure et qui ralentit son rythme cardiaque.

_On ne se séparera plus jamais. Je t'aime Aries, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Absolument n'importe quoi._

* * *

Loki regarde Lucy et il la trouve belle. Magnifique même. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il rentre chez lui avec le sourire. Enfin, ils ont trouvé un nouveau refuge. Un endroit où allé. Le jeune homme est certain que là-bas, Aries retrouvera le sourire et la raison. Elle redeviendra comme avant, sautant partout et pleine de bonne humeur. Elle oubliera Karen et Virgo. Karen et sa violence. Virgo… Virgo morte trop tôt.

D'un geste décidé, il ouvre la porte et rentre chez lui. Puis, cours dans la chambre de son amie, pressé de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Mais Aries n'est pas là. Affolé, il se met à l'appeler :

« Aries ?! Aries ?! Où es-tu ? J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Aries ?»

Loki crie, il crie de plus en plus fort à mesure que son inquiétude augmente. Il court partout de la cave au grenier mais Aries n'est nulle part. Seul le silence a envahi la demeure.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et la panique l'envahit. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il comprend qu'elle est partie. Partie loin de lui, loin de cette maison et de ses souvenirs. Derrière lui, Lucy pose sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Elle lui dit qu'Aries a certainement trouvé un autre endroit où se réfugier, que si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle était malheureuse.

Mais Loki ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute plus. Il vient de regarder par la fenêtre. Lucy le rejoint. Crie.

Dehors, sur le sol, il y a un cadavre de femme. Le cadavre d'Aries.

Dehors le sang forme une grosse flaque qui ruisselle.

_Virgo, je te rejoins. Attend-moi. Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Pour toujours. C'est que tu as promis. Promis !_


End file.
